


To Take Refuge in a Very Flammable Hut is a Very Foolish Thing to do

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Again, Day 2: Warmth, F/M, Jet gets hugs deal with it, Jet wants hugs deal with it, Jetko Renaissance Week, STUPID FRICKING DAI LI, Sorry but I serve angst and angst alone, Stupid Dai Li, Vomiting, Yay! The fic where I can use that tag and not be lying!, Zuko Is Soft, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and also very warm, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: Zuko saves Jet, but in a way, Jet saves Zuko
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	To Take Refuge in a Very Flammable Hut is a Very Foolish Thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE MAKING THESE CHEEZY SUMMERIES THIS IS THE BEST

He pulled Jet into the run down hut, praying to Agni that it would be enough. He looked at the boy in his arms. Boy. A child. They were both children. Children didn't deserve to be half drowned. He looked out at the storm that was going on outside. There was no way he'd be going back out there. It was either this hut, or nothing. He sighed, and went into the middle. At least there weren't any holes in the roof. He knew from experience that he wasn't the best at fixing leaky roofs. He looked down once again at Jet.

He was soaking wet, and as previously mentioned, half drowned. Getting out of the Dai Li's little entrance was a lot harder than getting in, he found. He suddenly, but not for the first time, wished he was a Water Bender. Instead he was forced by morals or whatever it was that Uncle had instilled into him and pumped on Jet's chest. A few more and Jet was back and throwing up an uncomfortably large amount of water. This was followed by a large amount of coughing. He looked about ready to pass out. In fact, he had started to fall over. Zuko quickly moved and held Jet back.

Jet stopped and looked at Zuko. There was definitely recognition, but he quickly groaned and held at his head. Zuko...wasn't quite sure what to do. He opted for pulling Jet close to him. Jet was cold, right? And he was warm, right? Would that be the right move? Maybe it would make Jet want to attacks. This wasn't a good idea he decided. Before he could throw Jet out of his grasp, however, the boy settled down and settled in. He got as close to Zuko as he could, shivering. So Jet was cold, and he was warm.

He was contemplating something. 

"You better not attack me." He said, lighting a small flame in his hand before heating up his own body. How long had it been since he had used his fire? Too long, he decided as he felt something within him balance out. Jet didn't make a sound. Well, until he did.

It was small, barely audible considering it was near his...bad ear. A tiny sound that didn't really resembled anything until Zuko looked at the other. Ah, a sob.

A sob?

Jet was crying, looking at the small flame in Zuko's hand. He reached out weakly, fingers longing to touch the flicking light. Zuko had to hold his hand back.

"It'll burn." He said quietly. He immediately felt stupid. Of course Jet knew that. Still, Jet nodded. Because he was clearly out of it. Jet probably had hyperthermia along with whatever else the Dai Li had done to him. He felt his free hand ball up into a fist. Whatever he was going to do with it was instantly side tracked as Jet took a hold on his wrist and brought up Zuko's hand to his cheek. It was cold.

"Warm." Jet hummed absent mindedly. 

"Yeah," Zuko nodded. "It is." He looked at the flame.

"No, you." Jet muttered, getting closer to Zuko if that was even possible at this point.

"Oh." He said, a bit stunned. "Thanks?"

Jet giggled, not chuckled, giggled as he relaxed. The sounds of the storm were practically nothing in this moment.

Fire burned, it destroyed and scarred. He had forgotten that it could simply be warm.


End file.
